Ron, Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?
by Arginine
Summary: Era uma manhã como todas as outras e, sendo assim, não poderia faltar alguma briguinha entre Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger... Mas será que o dia vai acabar tão normal assim?
1. Manhã

**Capítulo 1 – Manhã:**

O café da manhã de Hogwarts sempre foi bem visto pelos alunos, especialmente por esfomeados como Ronald Weasley, mas nesse dia todos estavam ansiosos, já que, depois das aulas, iriam para suas casas aproveitar um feriado com a família, feriado de comemoração ao fim de Voldemort.

Em um canto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, 2 amigos estavam escorados na parede, esperando por algo ou alguém...

-Harry, quando diabos a Hermione vai descer? Eu estou morrendo de fome, cara!

-Calma, Ron, ela deve já estar arrumando as coisas pra mais tarde, por isso a demora.

-Ela podia deixar pra mais tarde, comer é muito mais impor...

Rony perdera a fala quando vira a amiga descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, ela estava linda, radiante com suas roupas trouxa e a capa pendurada no braço. _"Realmente valeu a espera, obrigado, Merlim, por essa visão divina logo de manhã."_

-Desculpem-me o atraso, meninos, eu tinha esquecido de guardar umas coisas.

-Sem problemas, Mione. Só vamos lá porque alguém está com fome…

Os amigos se direcionavam para o Salão Principal onde havia a refeição, Hermione ia vestindo sua capa, a Ron ainda a admirava sem coragem para falar nada… Ao chegarem no Salão, comeram o banquete do café da manhã e voltaram para a Sala Comunal pegar os materiais das aulas da manhã e aproveitaram para conversar um pouco…

-Hey, Harry, você vai mesmo para a casa do Sirius hoje?

-Sim! Como nunca o vejo, essa vai ser uma oportunidade, a primeira de estar com minha família. _O garoto sorria de felicidade. _Você vai para A Toca, né?

-Sim, reunião familiar para variar um pouco…

-Ah mas isso é bom! Por falar nisso, eu vou lá no dormitório, esqueci de por na mala os Profeta Diário que o Sirius pediu… Já volto!

-Ok, cara.

-E você, Mione? Está muito linda! Tudo isso só para voltar para casa?

-Obrigada. _A moça já estava mais que um tomate de vermelha_ Bem, na verdade não, Ron. Eu não vou poder voltar para casa nesse feriado, acabei de receber uma coruja, que eu tinha treinado pros meus pais entrarem em contato comigo durante o ano, e dizia que ambos iam viajar a negócios, nessa época do ano trouxa eles ficam entulhados de trabalho e lá não é feriado também, então eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo…

-Sério? Que pena! Mas então eu fico com você!

-Não, Ron, sua mãe vai ficar preocupada e também não quero magoá-la.

-Não vou te deixar sozinha... Ainda mais linda assim, já imaginou se o Krum inventa de vir para cá?

-Ai lá vem você com a história do Krum! _Hermione já estava girando os olhos e se irritando, pois ouvia esses comentários diariamente._

-Sim, vou continuar… Vocês eram tão apaixonadinhos afinal…

-Ron, eu não gostava dele!

-Mas ele te amava!

-Não é verdade! Ele não me amava!

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Acha que é sabe-tudo até com o que as outras pessoas sentem?

-Ron, você é um idiota! Eu simplesmente sei que ele não me amava, só isso…

-Me explica então!

Hermione cantou sua explicação, deixando Rony boquiaberto com a linda voz da sua amada:

-To really love a woman, to understand her, you've got to know her deep inside... (Para realmente amar uma mulher, para entendê-la, você tem que conhecê-la profundamente) _Hermione pensava em todo tempo que passara com seu ruivinho e continuou_

-Hear every thought, see every dream, and give her wings when she wants to fly. Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms... (Ouvir cada pensamento, ver cada sonho, e dar asas quando ela quer voar. Então quando você se encontrar sem forças nos braços dela…) _Pensou em si nos braços do amado, estava contendo lágrimas, quase perdendo a voz, mas continuou com sua resposta musical_ You know you really love a woman! (Você sabe que realmente ama uma mulher!).

Rony ainda com cara de babaca, não acreditando no que ouvira, coração acelerado, só caiu na realidade quando viu a amiga sair chorando para o dormitório feminino.

-Mione, espera!

Ele tentou impedi-la, mas não foi rápido suficiente, por pouquíssimos centímetros sua mão não teve contato com a da Hermione. Com raiva de si mesmo, Rony saiu pisando forte e socando paredes: _"Não acreditou que deixei ela escapar, era o momento perfeito para dizer tudo o que sinto. Oh, Merlim, não agüento mais essa angústia, preciso contar pra ela que a amo, que minha vida sem sua presença seria mais trágica do que estar rodeado de dementadores! Mesmo que ela não corresponda, o que é bem provável afinal eu só seu um amigo idiota que a faz chorar, eu preciso ser sincero e também tirar esse peso dos ombros..." _Harry chegou, interrompendo seus pensamentos…

-Voltei! Hey para onde foi a Mione?

-Ela voltou para o dormitório… Para variar eu fiz ela chorar de novo! Como eu me odeio!

-Ai, por Merlim, vocês e suas briguinhas! O que seria da minha manhã sem elas... vou até sentir volta nesse feriado... hehehehehhe

-Tá não caçoa também, eu estou preocupado!

-Você sempre fica, vamos para as aulas. Depois a Mione vai, você sabe que ela nunca faltaria!

-Ok, vamos…

Os meninos tomaram seus assentos e esperaram…e esperaram… Rony já estava tendo um ataque de nervos _Por Merlim! A Hermione vai faltar uma aula! Eu devo tê-la deixado muito mal! Ai Ronald estúpido, você só a magoa, desse jeito é que ela nunca vai querer estar com você!_… Então, uns 2 minutos antes da aula começar, Hermione chega na sala com o rosto levemente inchado, mas sorrindo suavemente para disfarçar. Ela senta-se com seus amigos e passa a aula de Transfiguração inteira como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando Ron e Harry perplexos…

-Gente, por que estão com essas caras? Depois vocês voltam para suas casas, vamos entender esse feitiço direitinho para podermos descansar no feriado!

Harry e Ron se entreolharam, não acreditavam no que ouviam…

-Mione, você está bem mesmo? Ei você também não vai para sua casa? _Pergunta Harry sem entender mais nada…_

-Estou bem sim, Harry! _Deu um sorrisinho_ Ron não te falou? Meus pais vão viajar e eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo…

-Ah que pena, Mione! Você não quer vir com a gente mesmo assim? Lá no Sirius tem espaço para mais um!

-Não, não, não quero incomodar ninguém! Aproveita o primeiro feriado com sua família, Harry! Você merece muito isso! Além de que vou aproveitar pra estudar um pouco no jardim e passar por aí…

Ron, que só escutava até então, decidiu se pronunciar…

-Mas, Mione, você sabe que lá na Toca sempre haverá espaço para você, pode vir com a gente! Eu… estava ficando corado, decidiu disfarçar um pouco e a Gina gostaríamos muito da sua companhia.

-Obrigada, Ron, mas é melhor não. _"Ai, Deus, se eu passar o feriado com ele, eu morro! E ele disse que gostaria da minha companhia…Ai ai ai, se contenha Hermione Granger! Pare de pensar bobagens!"_

-Ok, só uma coisa então: Ron, olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, deixando-a mais confusa Me desculpa!

-Ah, eu é quem fui uma tola, devo ter estourado teus tímpanos com minha voz desafinada! Hahahahahhaha

-Que nada! Você canta muito bem!

-Hey, não é justo, eu não conheci esse talento da Mione ainda! Na volta do feriado tu vai cantar pra nós!

-Não conhecia esse lado masoquista de vocês! Mas tudo bem, aproveito para afinar a voz nesse meio tempo!

Depois de muita conversa e muita risada, estava quase tudo programado para o feriado. Todos esperavam impacientemente para irem embora, mas ainda tinham que agüentar uma aula de História da Magia e mais 3 aulas de tarde. Pelo menos as aulas de Transfiguração eram muito boas e o grupo, apesar das conversas, sempre se puxava para realizar o feitiço direitinho, sendo que foram os primeiros a executá-lo com uma precisão indiscutível, rendendo 60 pontos para a Grifinória.

-Muito bem, Harry, Ronald e Hermione! Já que vocês conseguiram realizar o feitiço eu vou dar a boa notícia mais cedo para turma… Pessoal, não haverá mais aulas hoje. O Diretor Dumbledore conseguiu adiantar a saída do trem para às 13h, por isso aproveitem agora para terminar de arrumar seus malões. Depois haverá um almoço especial antes de embarcarem. Era isso, estão dispensados.

Toda turma gritou de felicidade, levantaram correndo e voltaram para a Sala Comunal em disparada… Os 3 amigos também se separaram, cada um arrumando suas coisas, até Hermione que, mesmo ficando, queria organizar tudo que ia estudar e ler no tempo livre. A questão era que nem todos estavam arrumando as coisas…

-Cara, eu já me decidi… Eu não volto para casa! Vou fazer uma surpresa pra Mione! Eu preciso falar com ela logo! Eu estou agoniado!

-Calma, Ron! Eu te apóio de ficar aqui com ela, só o que você vai aprontar dessa vez? E como sua mãe vai reagir?

-Deixa comigo, eu vou enviar uma coruja avisando que a Gina vai voltar mais cedo e vou explicar o porquê da minha ausência, mas deixa comigo! Eu só gostaria de te pedir um favor… posso pegar sua Capa de Invisibilidade emprestada?

-Claro, cara! É toda sua, mas com uma condição: você vai ter que ser bem-sucedido nessa sua trama aí! _Harry piscou para o amigo, jogando a capa para ele pegar_

-Sucesso, acho que não vou ter, mas vou tentar! Obrigado mesmo!

Ron pegou o pergaminho e pena e começou a escrever, não 1 mas 2 bilhetes, um para sua mãe e outro para sua amiga…

_Mãe,_

_Só quero informá-la que Dumbledore adiantou a partida do trem para às 13h, portanto Gina irá voltar mais cedo… Sim, senhora, eu não vou voltar. Desculpe estar dizendo isso por uma coruja, mas é um assunto sério que eu tenho pendente…Não, não se preocupe que "sério" não é igual a "perigoso" ou "encrenca"! Juro que se tudo der certo você receberá uma boa notícia mais tarde._

_Obrigado pela compreensão!_

_Abraços a todos da família!_

_Ronald Weasley_

Ron mandou a coruja para a Toca com o bilhete e começou a escrever o outro pergaminho… Todo seu plano passava na sua cabeça, ele não podia errar, tinha que dar certo… Ele olhou pela janela, os jardins estavam lindos e isso o deu uma idéia genial… Olhou para o bilhete e o rasgou, com o cérebro a mil, começou a escrever não só outro, mas uns 3! Harry olhava espantado, sem entender mais nada.

-Ron, para quem mais você está escrevendo?

-Esses 3 são para a Mione… O plano é o seguinte…

Depois de repassar tudo a Harry, esse não acreditava no que o amor podia fazer com as pessoas: nunca imaginara Ron tendo uma idéia tão boa e tão romântica na vida! Torcia pelo amigo, queria vê-lo feliz junto com a Hermione.

-Tá, mas Ron você já falou com Hagrid? Ele precisa ser avisado né…

-É o que vou fazer agora! Talvez eu demore pro almoço, cara! Tenta desconversar a Hermione! Já volto…

-Boa sorte!


	2. Meio dia

**Capítulo 2 – Meio dia:**

O Salão Principal estava cheio, um alvoroço de gente falando de boca cheia, todos felizes, pois iriam voltar para casa mais cedo e porque aquele era o melhor almoço que já imaginaram. Só havia 2 pessoas comendo mais sossegadamente, uma delas, uma garota de cabelos cacheados, estava perplexa e pensativa…

-Harry, onde está o Ron? Não acredito que ele está perdendo uma refeição! Ainda mais essa, que está maravilhosa!

-Calma, Mione, tu sabe como o Ron é bagunçado, ele ainda está arrumando as coisas dele…

-Ai, aquele ruivo desajeitado… _suspirou, por mais que Ron fosse desorganizado, esse era o jeito que ela gostava dele, não suportava nem mais ficar uma refeição sem a companhia dele, como ela sobreviveria um feriado inteiro?_

-Falando nele…

Hermione ao ouvir isso se levantou para avistá-lo, mas o que viu a deixou atônito: Ron entrou no Salão cheio de folhas no cabelo e terra nas vestes, enquanto uma mão estava escondida atrás das suas costas e a outra estava com dois dedos enfaixados, onde parecia ter havido um leve sangramento.

-Olá, pessoal! Desculpe o atraso… Hmmmm estou morto de fome, pelo visto hoje eu passo mal comendo, mas antes… Mione, por favor, aceite isso como desculpas por hoje e também para você não me esquecer no feriado. _Ao dizer isso, o garoto mostrou a mão escondida que continha um lindo buquê com botõezinhos de flores_

-Ro-ro-ron! _Quando ela pegou o buquê, os botões se abriram, e o pólen dentro deles começou a formar letras… mas não eram letras quaisquer, eram as seguintes: H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E._ São lindas! Obrigada! Mas você não precisava ter feito isso, que amor! Hey esses machucados foram por minha causa?

-Ah só foram alguns arranhões, nada de mais! Você merece muito mais! Pena que não sou inteligente que nem você e não pude fazer um feitiço direito, mas pelo menos o seu nome apareceu certo!

-Obrigada! _Mione pulou em cima do ruivo, abraçando-o forte e escondendo seu rosto cheio de lágrimas no peito dele_

-No devido momento você verá que há mais… _Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer dos pés a cabeça_

-Hey cara, sente-se e coma logo antes que eles recolham tudo e tenhamos que partir!

-Sim, sim, vou atacar tudo, pode deixar!

Assim eles almoçaram, Ron nunca comeu tanto na vida, estava extremamente feliz, pois notou Hermione admirando as flores e lançando olhares furtivos para ele. Só uma coisa podia estragar todo esse momento…sua mãe… Uma coruja chegou atirando um pergaminho na cabeça de Ron…

-Ai é da mamãe, ela vai nos pegar lá mais cedo e te damos carona… _Mentiu Ron, passando a mensagem para o amigo_ _"Graças aos deuses ela enviou isso por escrito e não por um berrador…"_

-Ah, certo, cara. Obrigado! _Harry lia em pensamento: Não importa o que você anda aprontando, Ronald Weasley, você vai passar o feriado com sua família! Se você não aparecer naquele trem, eu mesma vou aí te trazer de volta!_

Após a refeição, os amigos voltaram para a Sala Comunal pegar suas malas, Harry aproveitou que a Hermione os deixou para perguntar sobre como ia o plano…

-Como vai fazer agora com sua mãe?

-Já resolvi tudo, vou ficar! Pedi para Gina entregar um bilhete a ela… minha irmã é mais esperta do que eu pensava, ela logo soube que tudo isso era por causa da Hermione... fiquei espantado!

-hahahaha, sim, Ron. Mas isso todos notaram…

-Poxa, valeu…

-Hey, conseguiu falar com o Hagrid?

-Sim, ele foi muito legal e modificou um pouco meu plano, melhorou ele, sério! E foi idéia dele a de dar as flores… A merda era que elas ficam próximas ao Salgueiro Lutador, por isso estou nesse estado lamentável… Mas valeu a pena! _Ron pensou no sorriso, no abraço, nos olhares da amada durante o almoço, não podia esconder tamanha felicidade em vê-la daquele jeito_

-Eu sei, Romeu, deu pra notar! Hehehehehehe Hey ela vem vindo, pega o seu malão e disfarça.

-Hey gente, se importam de eu acompanhar vocês para me despedir?

-Óbvio que não né, Mione! Nós nem pensávamos na hipótese de você nos deixar ir sozinhos!

-Hehe Que bom, Harry! Vamos lá então para vocês não perderem o trem!

Todos os alunos foram conduzidos até o Expresso de Hogwarts, estavam todos carregando seus malões para os vagões, só um grupinho estava do lado de fora conversando…

-Bom, nos vemos daqui a um tempo então! Eu vou entrar para pegar um vagão para nós, Ron. Adeus, Mione, te cuida aí no castelo! _Harry deu um abraço na amiga e entrou no trem, deixando o casal sozinho para que Rony conseguisse dar continuidade à sua idéia…_

-Mione, vou sentir tua falta. Eu só te peço uma coisa antes de partir: quando você voltar pro castelo e tiver um tempo, olhe bem pras flores, elas são a chave…

-Hein? O que você está falando, Ron?

-Você verá depois, mas me promete isso?

-Está bem…

-Então, até mais! _Ron abraçou forte a amiga, um abraço de despedida, um abraço fraterno e ao mesmo tempo um abraço apaixonado…_

-Tchau, Ron. Estarei esperando você… e o Harry _Ela se adiantou em dizer para disfarçar seus verdadeiros sentimentos_

O trem começou a se mover, a maquinaria a todo vapor seguiu em direção à estação King's Cross, plataforma 9 e ¾… Hermione, após perder o trem de vista, voltou para Hogwarts, correndo para a Sala Comunal…


	3. Tarde

**Capítulo 3 – Tarde:**

-Ronald Weasley! O que diabos têm nas flores?

Hermione passara uns 30 minutos revirando todo o buquê, em busca de algo que nem ela sabia ao certo o que seria. Já tentara até por feitiços saber o que havia ali, mas nada dava certo… Estava no seu momento "descanse para refletir melhor", mas só ficava mais agoniada com a demora!

-Ai, merlim, me ajuda! O que ele quis dizer com: as flores são a chave?

Ao dizer isso, um fato muito estranho ocorreu: das flores, começou a sair uma luz vermelha, e elas se dividiram em 2 grupos, como Moisés fez com o Mar Vermelho, e desse vão começou a crescer uma outra plantinha, um outro botão… Quando o botão se abriu, havia um pedaço de pergaminho dentro… Hermione ainda boquiaberta não conseguia entender como Ron fizera tudo isso, mas estava morrendo de curiosidade e nem ficou pensando, só pegou o papel e começou a ler:

_Hagrid deseja falar contigo, ele está te esperando na casa dele…_

A moça disparou para os jardins atrás da cabana do guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Chegou lá quase sem fôlego, nunca correra tanto na vida, esperou um pouco para regularizar a respiração e bateu na porta…

-Ah, Hermione! Entre, querida, estava te esperando.

-Obrigada, Hagrid! O que você deseja?

-Ah, sente-se… quer um chá?

-Não, Hagrid, obrigada, é que eu estou com um pouco de pressa…

-Ansiosa, é?

-É… _ela não pode deixar de ficar vermelha de vergonha_

-Não se preocupa, Ronald só pediu para mim te entregar isso… _ele falou estendendo um bilhete que estava em sua mão_ e levá-la até um lugar…

-Que lugar? _falou ela pegando o papel_ E o que ele quis dizer com isso: "o que você é e sempre será que eu mais admiro"? _não entendia o que ele quis dizer com aquilo…_

-Bom isso eu não sei, minha missão é levá-la… mas vou por um caminho diferente, ele pediu pra não deixar você passar por ali, mas acho que você gostará de ver uma coisa antes…

-Ai, por que vocês me deixam assim curiosa???

-Haha, calma Hermione! Já vamos lá!

Hagrid a conduziu pelos jardins, Hermione já não suportava mais a demora, eles caminhavam muito devagar e ela estava aos nervos de curiosidade. Não sabia mais para onde estava indo até que o guarda-caça falou:

-Está reconhecendo aquela árvore enorme ali?

-Hein? O Salgueiro Lutador?

-Sim, e você reconhece algo por ali perto?

-Hmmm Hermione ficou observando ao redor da árvore, só via algumas depressões no chão, até que… Por Merlim, as flores!

-Sim, aqui que o Ron pegou seu buquê. Por isso ele estava bem sujinho…

-Ai ele podia ter se machucado muito! Hey essas depressões são marcas de luta com o Salgueiro?

-Sim, ele teve uns problemas, sabe como o Ronald é distraído…

-Ai Ron, por que você fez isso?

-Porque essas flores são mágicas como você pôde ver… mas é melhor você pedir explicações detalhadas a ele…

-Explicações detalhadas?

-Você já vai entender a real mágica delas…

-Hein?

-Vamos continuar… vou te levar pra uma parte que ninguém conhece daqui…

Eles seguiram por mais uns 20 minutos no meio da mata, Hermione estava completamente perdida agora, mas pelo menos tinha Hagrid por perto… isso era o que ela achava…

-Bom, daqui eu prometi a ele que não iria mais além…

-O quê? Como você acha que eu vou achar o lugar? E para voltar depois? Vocês piraram de vez!

-Para chegar ao local só siga reto, você encontrará um rio e uma ponte… atravesse e espere sentada no morro, de frente para o rio, lá você descobrirá o que fazer…

-Como assim descobrirá o que fazer? Eu estou totalmente perdida! Hagrid me ajuda!

-Não posso falar mais que isso! Você é muito inteligente, Ronald confia na sua capacidade! Boa sorte!

Ele falou isso, virou de costas e seguiu o caminho de volta, deixando Hermione perplexa, gritando e tendo ataques nervosos…

-Hey, Hagrid, espera! É sério, eu não vou conseguir!

-Ronald confia na sua esperteza! Pense nisso! Adeus!

A garota não tinha outra alternativa, queria terminar logo aquilo, já estava ficando irritada de tanta apreensão…

-Ai, Merlim! Vamos lá…

Hermione andou mais uns 5 minutos no meio de árvores altas, mas, à medida que o tempo passava, mais amplo ficava o espaço ao seu redor, ao passo que chegou em um campo aberto, lindo, com gramado curto, algumas flores embelezando o chão e borboletas voando ao som do canto dos pássaros… Ela respirou fundo, nunca vira um lugar tão lindo, era como se uma paz interior brotasse dentro de si, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo ao seu redor, exceto…

-Ai Ron, obrigada por esse presente lindo! Gostaria que você estivesse aqui para compartilhar dessa visão comigo…

A garota seguiu pelo campo até avistar um rio, parecia calmo e fundo, por isso decidiu usar a ponte como Hagrid mandara…Era de madeira, ficava sempre rangendo e já estava um pouco gasta, mas deu para atravessar sem problemas…

-Certo, agora o próximo passo: esperar sentada no morro… Esperar até quando? Ai Merlim…

Hermione sentou-se e ficou admirando a vista… O rio estava extremamente lindo refletindo os raios solares e ela lá parada esperando… esperando… sem saber o que esperar, mas sendo fiel ao seu amado, ela ficara parada pensando no que teria que fazer para que algo acontecesse…

-Como eu odeio que me deixem nessas situações sem pista nenhuma! Afinal pra que serve aquele bilhete? _ela pega o papel, lê em pensamento, lê em voz alta, esperando algo acontecer como na vez das flores, porém nada acontece…_

Ela tenta lembrar tudo o que aconteceu no dia para ver se não deixou algo passar despercebido… _"De manhã: a briga idiota que tivemos…o sucesso na aula…No almoço: as flores… a despedida… De tarde: as flores de novo… Hagrid… hmmm Hagrid… ele mostrou o Salgueiro… mas Ron não queria que eu passasse por ali, provavelmente para não se preocupar com ele…a trilha estranha… a despedida de Hagrid… hey a despedida…"_

-O que o Hagrid quis dizer com "Ronald confia na sua esperteza"?… ESPERTEZA? _Hermione sente como se tivesse um estalo na cabeça, como se tudo fizesse sentido agora… ela pega o bilhete e relê_ "o que você é e sempre será que eu mais admiro"… Ron sempre me elogiava com isso… ESPERTA _falou alto e nada aconteceu…_ INTELIGENTE _idem… não conseguia pensar em outros adjetivos até que a ficha caiu…_ SABE-TUDO!

O chão começou a tremer… a água a borbulhar e dela começaram a aparecer coisas estranhas, indefinidas: uma barbatana? Uma cabeça? Uma cauda? Pois Hermione já de boca aberta não acreditava que veria sereianos tão cedo de novo, mas eles vieram das águas e começaram a… tocar? Sim, uma melodia conhecida, uma melodia já cantada pela garota que estava na frente deles… Ela não creditava no que ouvia, nos olhos vieram as lágrimas e ela achou mais prudente fechá-los, juntou as mãos como numa oração e mentalizou seu amado, que deveria estar no aconchego da Toca… _"Ron, obrigada mesmo por tudo isso! Eu queria apenas estar com você agora…"_

Quando veio o refrão da música, foi como se Merlim ouvisse suas preces: uma voz doce, um pouco tremida de nervosa, encheu o coração e os ouvidos de Hermione que se virou rapidamente… Ela não acreditava, só podia ser sonho, mas não era… Ele estava na sua frente agora e a abraçava enquanto cantava…

-When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted. (Quando você ama uma mulher, você diz que ela é realmente desejada). Te amo muito muito muito, Mione. _Ron fala em sussurros nos ouvidos da moça as frases que não fazem parte da música_. When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one 'cause she needs somebody, to tell her that it's gonna last forever. (Quando você ama uma mulher, você diz a ela que é a única, porque ela precisa de alguém para dizer que isso durará para sempre). Mione, eu vou te amar por toda minha vida, eu não quero te perder nunca mais! Mesmo que você não correspond…

Hermione, já com olhos cheio de lágrimas de emoção, tapou a boca do ruivo com seu dedo indicador, olhou profundamente nos seus olhos e continuou:

-Ron… So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?

Não havia mais o que dizer, o contato ocular já estava estabelecido, só faltava o físico que não demorou para acontecer… Um terno beijo, forte, apaixonado, como se aquele fosse o ultimo momento da vida dos dois amados… Ainda abraçados, Hermione continuou…

-To really love a woman, let her hold you, till you know how she needs to be touched. You've got to breathe her, really taste her, 'til you can feel her in your blood. (Para realmente amar uma mulher, deixe ela te segurar até você saber como ela precisa ser tocada. Você tem que respirá-la, prová-la até você poder senti-la no seu sangue.)

-And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes…you know you really love a woman. (e quando você puder ver seus filhos não nascidos nos olhos dela… você realmente ama uma mulher.) Mione, eu vejo lindas crianças como você, deixando os dias da minha vida mais alegres…

-Ron, eu te amo! Você não sabe como me deixou feliz hoje! Eu esperei muito por um dia assim…

-Você não vai esperar mais nada… Agora vamos viver eternamente felizes…

O casal se beijou e ficaram abraçados apreciando a vista e as músicas dos sereianos, até que esses tiveram de voltar para água…

-Obrigado sereianos! Hagrid também agradece por sua lealdade!

O chefe do grupo acena com a cabeça e mergulha no rio, todos submergindo e desaparecendo de vista…

-Ron, me explica uma coisa?

-Claro.

-As flores… Hagrid disse que elas são mágicas e têm mais poder do que já vi…

-Ah sim, por isso elas estão próximas ao Salgueiro… elas são muito procuradas para poções, mas se colhidas pensando na pessoa amada ela pode se modificar para o jeito que você desejar… eu quis que elas formassem seu nome e que só aparecesse o bilhete quando você falasse da chave…

-Nossa! Onde você descobriu tudo isso?

-Eu fui falar com Hagrid no almoço, a professora Sprout estava por lá e meu essa dica, mas ela disse que… bem… _ele estava rubro já_ que só funcionaria mesmo se eu amasse realmente a pessoa…

-Que bom que deram certo então, porque eu também te amo muito! Beijaram-se

-Mas como você saiu do trem?

-Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry!

-Nossa! Quando você planejou tudo isso?

-Depois da aula! Não ia agüentar um feriado inteiro sem você, ainda mais sabendo que estaria aqui em Hogwarts sozinha…

-Ai, meu ruivinho! Te adoro!

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando, admirando a paisagem e aproveitando cada momento juntos, mas já estava escurecendo…

-Ron, não é melhor voltarmos? Está escurecendo e passar naquelas árvores me dá medo… _ela falou se apertando mais em direção ao seu peito_

-Certo, eu também estou morto de fome, daqui a pouco servem a janta lá!

-hahahah é você não muda mesmo! Vamos!

Seguiram pelo caminho de volta, um caminho com novos rumos na vida dos dois… um caminho cheio de paixão, cheio de sentimentos…Numa estrada sem fim chamada: AMOR.

**FIM**


End file.
